Communication
by BennieWaffles
Summary: She's Dutch. He's English. She needs a ride, because she picked the wrong bus. He needs to go where she's going. So, why not give her a ride? Rated Kplus for mild language. Clace. OOC. AH. AU. Cute one-shot.


**Communication**

 **Sum: She's Dutch. He's English. She needs a ride, because she picked the wrong bus. He needs to go where she's going. So, why not give her a ride? Rated Kplus for mild language. Clace. OOC. AH. AU. Cute one-shot.**

 **A/N: Thank you, Tmifan, for the brilliant idea. Love it.**

 **By the by, I had to pick Dutch for Clary's language because it's the only language I speak fluently besides English. Because, you know, I happen to be Dutch :)**

 **It's not that I don't know French or German, because I do, but just not a lot of it. Enough for the basics, but I'm much more comfortable with my own language.**

 **!Translations are in the bottom A/N!**

...

...

...

It was a busy day in Alicante, rush hour, at nine in the morning. But, he needed to get _out_ of Alicante and all the way to Brocelind, which was across the country.

He decided to park by Taki's and wait 'til the traffic thinned a bit. So, he went in a got an order of chocolate pancakes before making it back to his car.

Jace was quite wealthy, after all, he was a Herondale. Herondale's owned companies all over Idris, in every little town, no matter how small, you would find a Herondale company.

He walked around in a suit, or at least brand clothes, every day, because he was raised that way.

At first, he had started out as a cocky little bastard, but when his mother decided to come back into his life, she had pointed him out on all his flaws, so he started fixing himself. Instead of keeping all the money for himself, he started donating to charity, giving a little to the homeless, all the good things. He also started working on his arrogant nature, so that he would be kinder.

Although, to women, he was always a little bit more... flirty? Cocky? Most women liked a confident dude and he would do anything to please the ladies.

Just as he wanted to get in his Audi A7 Sportback, a gentle hand around his arm stopped him.

He turned to look at the person holding him, to see a truly gorgeous girl.

She had curly, fire red hair that went all the way to her waist. She was petite, but her curves definitely didn't disappoint. She was short, as well. At least a foot shorter than he was.

After all, not many women managed to reach higher than his proud 6'4. But this case was a little extreme, as he estimated her at around 5'3.

She had a heart shaped face, with dozens of tiny freckles scattered over her forehead, nose and cheekbones. A few came through on her chin, too. She had the tiniest, cute little nose. He suprised himself with the desire to touch her, kiss her nose and her plump, rosy lips. Then, there were her eyes. Bright, apple green with flecks of brown and dark green. She was truly something.

''Can I help you?'' He asked, smirking at her.

She seemed to hesitate. A lot. She was opening and closing her mouth as if trying to find the right words.

''I—I... I am in... umm.. not good town?'' He immediately understood the second she uttered the first word, with a heavy Dutch accent.

Dutch people weren't really known for their incredible English skills.

''Well, where do you need to be?'' He made sure to speak slowly and articulate as best as he could.

He had known Dutch people before who couldn't speak English very well, articulation was key.

''Umm...'' she pulled out her phone, ''Brocelind?''

''Then you're definitely in the wrong place.'' He said, grinning a little.

How on earth did she end up on the wrong side of the country?

She looked at him with a questioning gaze. ''I don't talk English very... good.''

He searched his brain for any Dutch words.

''Umm, Brocelind is andere kant van land.''* He said, with great difficulty and a heavy English accent.

His Dutch wasn't exactly the best, either.

Her eyes grew a little. ''Kut.''*

He laughed, he knew enough Dutch to know what _that_ meant.

''Ik moet ook Brocelind.''* He tried, hoping she would understand his blabber.

''Can I... umm... a ride?'' She asked.

He grinned, understanding what she was asking.

''Oké.''*

He gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her to his car, opening the door for her.

She sat down, smiling at him gratefully.

He shut the door behind her, walking to the other side and taking place behind the wheel.

''Let's go.''

...

...

...

They had been driving for about two hours, finding new ways to communicate.

For example, using Google Translate. She would enter the thing she wanted to say, translate and press the speak button, so Jace could hear it. Google naturally fucked some things up, but they managed to understand most of the time.

Then, if he wanted to respond, she would press the microphone and he would say his sentence.

He put his finger up, his way of saying that she should press the microphone.

''Where do you live in the Netherlands?''

'' _Waar woon je in Nederland_?'' Her phone spoke.

''In Eindhoven. Waarom moet jij naar Brocelind?'' She asked, her phone translating it again.

'' _In Eindhoven. Why do you have to Brocelind?_ ''

Jace chuckled, putting his finger up.

''I work for a company named Herondale, we have corporations all over the country. Now, I need to be in Brocelind.''

'' _Ik werk voor een bedrijf genaamd Herondale, we hebben bedrijven over het hele land. Nu, ik moet in Brocelind.''_

'''Google Translate sucks.'' She noted, her English still heavily accented.

He thought it was adorable. Most of the time, he found Dutch accents irritating, but with her it just suited her so well. They talked like that, for hours. Getting to know things about each other, back and forth.

He was learning a little bit of Dutch and she was learning more English bit by bit.

She noted at one point that she was learning more English from this than she ever had in actual English class.

She was apparently here because she wanted to live there, to apparently broaden her horizons and learn more English.

Idris was a small country located between Germany, France and Switzerland. It had a few towns, the most popular being Brocelind, Lyn and Alicante. Smaller towns were Wayland, Nephilim and Cadair.

The main language was English, very few citizens spoke French and almost none spoke German.

It was fairly well known because the grounds were very fertile, making it a country that focused mainly on trade.

It was a wealthy country, everyone here had it well.

After 3 hours of driving, they were about halfway, so they decided to go eat something at a well known foodchain in Idris, Taki's.

There were many Taki's, some had different styles. This one, for example, was a retro style, with a checkered floor and red booths.

Their waitress, Kaelie, came over, taking their orders.

Kaelie was very obviously flirting with Jace, basically ignoring Clary and pushing her chest out as much as she could. Looked ridiculous.

Clary pointed in the menu what she wanted, Jace ordering it for her.

While Kaelie was serving the table behind them, Clary wrapped her hand around his wrist, pulling his arm out on the table. She started writing on the back of his hand with her finger.

 _W-H-A-T A B-I-T-C-H_

Jace laughed as he figured out what she wrote, looking at her with adoration.

She blushed.

He loved her blush, it just complimented her eyes and hair so well.

As they ate, they found another way to communicate that wouldn't disturb anyone else.

Since their phones were programmed in different languages, if you got a text in a different language you got the option to translate it.

So they texted, about life.

...

...

...

When they arrived in Brocelind, Jace wasn't ready to say goodbye yet, so he took her to dinner, ignoring his buzzing phone of coworkers and his father asking why he was late.

He would reschedule.

All he could focus on now, was her cute, accented voice and her beautiful eyes and her gorgeous blush.

When he was with her, he felt complete. He never wanted to leave.

''Where will you live?'' He asked, not being able to hold back his curiosity.

She texted him her address, he was pleasantly surprised to see that it was only two blocks away from his work and one block away from his actual home.

He started thinking of a plan.

...

...

...

At 11 AM, he left his penthouse and walked to Raziel Square, looking up her housenumber and taking the elevator to her apartment.

When he arrived, the door was open and a guy with white blonde hair was carrying boxes, Clary behind him.

''Die moet daar, en nee jij idioot, je mag niks van m'n wafels hebben.''*

''Hey, Clary.'' Jace interrupted.

Clary looked up, turning around. Her eyes widened in surprise. She dropped the box she was holding gently and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him.

She took her phone out, texting him.

 **Ik dacht dat ik je niet meer zou zien –C***

He smiled. ''I'd never leave you like that.''

The white blonde dude decided to jump in.

''Wie is dit?''*

''Dit is Jace, Jace Herondale. Hij is degene die mij een lift gaf.''

He held out his hand to Jace. ''I'm Jonathan, her brother. Her very overprotective brother. I think we should have a chat.'' Jonathan spoke, in a perfect English accent.

Obviously, he had lived here for a while.

Jace was determined to keep this girl in his life, if it took convincing her overprotective brother, he would.

...

...

...

They had lived together in his penthouse for 5 years now, happily married with one 2 year old son and a baby on the way.

After a while, Clary became almost completely fluent in English, although Jace's Dutch could take some more practicing.

They decided to raise their kids multilingually. Jordan was now at the stage were he mixed the two languages up quite a lot, creating lots of funny sentences.

They were a happy family now.

Jace and Clary had always kept their special ways of communicating, not even needing words anymore, just looking each other in the eyes or scribbling on each other's skin.

Everything was perfect.

 **Translations:**

 **In the google translate part, I actually put everything through Google Translate so the actual thing would come out. Dedication.**

 **-''Brocelind is other side of country'' Literally translated.**

 **-''Cunt.'' 'Kut' is used as a sort of 'shit'. We say 'shit' and 'fuck' as well, only 'kut' is a very common curse.**

 **-''I have to also Brocelind.'' Again, literally translated.**

 **-''Okay.'' Don't really think that that was necessary to translate but okay**

 **-''That one goes there, and no you idiot, you can't have any of my waffles.''**

 **-''I thought I wouldn't see you again –C''**

 **-''Who is this?''**

 **-''This is Jace, Jace Herondale. He's the one that gave me a ride.''**

 **A/N: Okay, could've been better. Didn't execute the idea that well. Just tell me if you want me to rewrite, but I can't promise that it'll be better.**

 **Review, maybe fav even though it sucked.**

 **Check out my other one-shots if you liked this one, somehow.**

 **Waffles out.**


End file.
